


A Theatrical Curse

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Dolls, F/M, Fantasy, Gang Rape, Monsters, Multi, Other, Post-War, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: In times of war, Even those with kindness in their heart.Falls to Utter Despair...But when one embraces it.Chaos will reign upon thee.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude and Prologue

**Prelude**

Several Years Ago. There was once a wandering toymaker known throughout the kingdom.

But not only he was a toymaker. He was also a powerful wizard that brought his creations to life to bring joy and prosperity to those in need.

Many of them worshipped him as their savior of their villages, the others saw him as a nuisance to their nobility.

Nobles tried conspiring several ways to put the Toymaker's actions into a halt and turn the people against him. But their plans had come to a halt when war came upon the kingdom by another.

Most of the kingdom's nobles were lucky enough to be saved within their massive walls of their king's castle. As for the rest, They weren't so lucky...

And the Toy Maker was also one of them...

* * *

**Prologue**

A Massive Army of the opposing kingdom came rushing into the villages, farther away from the kingdom, and pillaged everything they could gather.

So much tragedy was bestowed upon the villagers. Homes were robbed and burned to the ground, Villagers captured, enslaved and killed, and many more were followed by

During the midst of war, The Rumors of the Toy Maker soon reached the ears of the opposing kingdom and the ruler of the kingdom sent every knight available to find him.

The Toy Maker then made the necessary preparations to perform a certain ritual in an attempt to greatly improve his magic and give him the fight chance against his upcoming threat. But his luck ran out when an army of the corrupted nobles of his kingdom spotted his home in midst of the ritual and successfully interrupted the progress by burning the entire cabin down with the toymaker along with it.

After the deed was done, The Army departs to return to their kingdom with their successful mission. Leaving the critically injured toymaker to his demise.

The latter asked himself what he had done to gain to a cruel fate such as this. All he had ever done was help those in need and he wished for nothing in return as their happiness was enough for him. Eventually, He had realized in his dying breath. That people suffer because there are those who sought to see this as a means to satisfy their desires and as a demonstration of their noble power.

Soon enough, His life takes its toll and his eyes stared at dark cloudy skies as the final view of the world he had lived in and let death come to claim him. But fate tells otherwise as The Toymaker's blood was spilled all over the ritual circle and a dark pillar of light came crashing down from the sky onto the Toymaker's body.

Dark Magic surged through the toymaker's body and large bolts of thunder surged through the area and burned everything it strikes. Several hours later, The light soon died down and the very cabin turned into ash.

And the moment his eyes snapped open...

...

...

...

A New Threat Rises...


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown Location (Before the Toymaker's Death)**

A Notorious noble is seen being escorted by two knights to the guillotine while several spectators were shouted several curses and a few of them threw rocks at him.

He was found guilty of several crimes in the first degree against his kingdom and was sentenced to death by the guillotine.

Most Criminals fear death no matter how it closes onto them while Others tend to stay silent as they accept their fate.

Some... Embrace it as a means to their glorified end.

However, this all-powerful sorcerer had made a deal with the devil in exchange for something he desperately needed for his plans even before the latter's capture and imprisonment.

Once his head was inside the guillotine, the kingdom's crier states his name, Raum Bloodworth, and charges of the crimes he had committed to the kingdom through a scroll.

Everyone chanted for his death to come and some were still throwing rocks at him. Eventually, the moment they've all been waiting was about to come.

"Raum Bloodworth, Do you have any last words you want to say?" The Kingdom Crier questioned,

"A Few..." Raum said with a grim tone in his voice then glanced towards the latter, "Get on with it," 

"If that is your wish," The Kingdom Crier said, turned to the Executioner and gave a nod,

The Executioner nods back and pulls the lever which releases the guillotine straight down to the Raum's neck.

The latter simply smiled as he says his final thoughts to himself,

" _D_ _oesn't matter..._ " Raum said in thought and closes his eyes,

Once he was beheaded by the guillotine. The Crowd cheers as a celebration to the Raum's death. But within the masses, a hooded figure smirks at Raum's death and disappears without a trace.

**Moments after Raum's Death**

The all-powerful Sorcerer is now seen falling into complete darkness as he accepted his fate as it was apart of his great scheme against the world.

Eventually, A Dark Pillar of Light started to shine in above him and the said pillar soon came crashing down upon him.

Raum knew what this meant and smiles with relief as his body stopped falling and the opposite happened instead. Several seconds later, His body dissipates into purple particles and he happily accepted this as the second part of his plan begins...

**Back in the Real World.**

The Toymaker's body lied dead after the fire had killed him. But soon a dark pillar of light came crashing down to the latter's body and lasted for a couple of minutes.

Once the light died down and the pillar started to disappear. The Toymaker's body had been completely healed and his eyes open which showed that his left eye was yellow and his right eye was purple.

He then sat up and looked down onto his hands, front and back, and started to chuckled at this sight.

"So it has begun," Raum said,

With one chantless spell, a flash of purple fire appeared and which caught Raum's interest.

"Interesting. It appears that this man has some potential with the ways of magic," Raum commented,

Up next, He stands up from the ground and checks his surroundings to see nothing but hot cinders of a burned-down cabin and a couple of wood-crafted objects scattered on the floor.

Raum sees the memories of the host he took possession and what he found out that his host was a sorcerer with good intentions for villagers and is in possession of an incredible power that brings inanimate objects or figurines to life. Raum's opinion of both traits was intriguing to him until he had witnessed the former sorcerer's cause of death.

"You poor, poor man," Raum muttered with sympathy as he continued to seer through the memories,

After that, Raum stood up and closed his eyes as he turned towards the sky.

" _I solemnly swear, Young Sorcerer... That your actions have not been in vain,_ " Raum stated, then he opens his eyes which had a look that thirsts for vengeance upon the perpetrators of the host's death, " _And I, Raum Bloodworth, shall reign vengeance thee,_ "

Once he had finished this oath, Raum looked at his surroundings and found a small wooden tiger figurine under a pile of burned wood in good condition. But there were a few signs of soot all over it.

Raum puts his mind in thought for a moment and decided to see if he was able to use the host's former power to his own. Much to his surprise, Dark Magic had been embedded in the said figurine.

This, in turn, caused Raum to immediately drop the figurine as it started flinching in his hand. Eventually, The figurine started to grow and move over time. After a couple of moments later, The figurine had turned into a living wooden tiger and roars after it's growth had been completed.

Raum was beyond impressed with this power and leisurely smiled that this magic is not only unique to him it also consumes a small portion of his mana.

Meanwhile, The Wooden Tiger approached him and sat in front of him. Raum reaches his hand onto the latter's head and it seemed that both he and the tiger had forged a bond between them.

"Interesting, Indeed..." Raum muttered, petting the tiger's head.

Then Raum noticed a couple of more wood crafted figurines and held great interest in them.

"Let's get to work," Raum said as he gathered the figurines one by one and used Life Magic to bring them under his command.


End file.
